


Buy Me a Rose

by Katrina Halliwell (canuckkat)



Category: Sue Thomas: F.B. Eye
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckkat/pseuds/Katrina%20Halliwell





	Buy Me a Rose

**Buy Me a Rose**

By Katrina L. Halliwell

** _A/N: I thought that the lyrics might make a cool FF so I'm incorporating them into my story. The lyrics belong to the rightful artist and the characters belong to the rightful writers. Enjoy!_ **

_Lyrics for “Buy Me a Rose” by Luther Vandross. The song can be found on his newest CD, “Dance With My Father.”_

   As he drove up the driveway of his home, Dimitrius sighs to himself. Once again, he allowed himself to get pulled into working late. Quietly showering, he gets into bed and gives Donna a goodnight kiss. Unconsciously, she turns in her sleep, her back facing him, and a tear rolls down her cheek.

_He works hard to give her all he thinks she wants  
But it tears her apart ’cause nothing’s for her heart  
He pulls in late to wake her up with a kiss goodnight  
If he could only read her mind, she’d say…_

   The next morning, he awakes as the sun begins pouring in through the windows. It was his day off and he was hoping that he could spend some time with his wife. Downstairs, Donna was getting the kids ready for school. Giving a pleading look upstairs, she tells her anxious children that their father will see them tonight and sends them off with their friends.

_Buy me a rose, call me from work  
Open a door for me, what would it hurt  
Show me you love me by the look in your eyes  
These are the little things I need the most in my life_

   “G'morning sweetie,” D says encircling his arms around his wife as they both watch their kids walk to school.

   She leans on him for comfort and they share a moment of silence.

_Now the days have grown to years of feelin’ all alone  
As she sits and wonders if or what she’s doin’ is wrong  
’Cause lately she’d try anything just to turn his head  
Would it make a difference if she said, if she said…_

   “You could've called me,” she angrily whispers.

   “I'm sorry.”

   “Sorry. You've used that so many times that it doesn't mean anything anymore,” states Donna, her tone rising. “I was so worried.”

_Buy me a rose, call me from work  
Open a door for me, what would it hurt  
Show me you love me by the look in your eyes  
These are the little things I need the most in my life_

   The cell phone rings and D goes to pick it up. After a few moments, he nods and answers, “I'll be right there.”

   “I'm s-”

   “Just go,” Donna tiredly interrupts and goes upstairs, leaving D in the doorway, watching her leave.

_And the more that he lives the less that he tries  
To show her the love that he holds inside  
And the more that she gives the more that he sees  
This is the story of you… and me_

   At work, D is busy doing paperwork, talking with the team, organizing paperwork, but his mind is elsewhere. _How could I make it up to her?_ he wonders. _It's such a blessing to have her around._

   So, on the way home from work, he buys her a rose. Arriving home an hour before dinner, he surprises his family. “Hey guys.”

A chorus of young voices is heard as their mother stands back. “Daddy!”

   “Whoa!” D exclaims as he gives his children a hug each, carefully making sure that his rose is not harmed. “Hey Tanya, hey Davey.”

_So I bought you a rose on the way home from work  
To open the door to a heart that I hurt  
And I hope you notice this look in my eyes  
’Cause I’m gonna make things right for the rest of your life  
And I’m gonna hold you tonight, tonight  
Do all those little things for the rest of your life_

   Untangling himself from his son and daughter, he walks towards his love and presents her the rose with a bow. A smiles lights up Donna's face as she gives him a gentle kiss. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

   The kids retreats to their room to allow their parents some privacy. Smiling to themselves, the parents kiss again, losing themselves in the sensation of each other's love.

**FIN**


End file.
